Strawberries and Cream
by Katie2
Summary: The sequel to Oh Starry Night. I'm sorry I said that My Only Love would be coming out next, I didn't realise how important this story was to the little saga (very little...). This is in Vegeta's POV about his relationship with Bulma. Very sweet at some pa


Hello everyone! Katie here with the sequel to _Oh Starry Night_, _Strawberries and Cream_. I'm sorry that I said _My Only Love _would be coming out next but I found that I needed to get these two stories out of the way first. Expect _With Arms Wide Open_ (do not be surprised if it's under a different name) to come out tomorrow and then _My Only Love._ Okay this is in Vegeta POV. It's on his relationship with Bulma and the breakup between Bulma and Yamcha. Enjoy!

The disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Strawberries and Cream

By Katie

The song in this story is called 'Angel of Mine' by Monica.**__**

**_ _**

**_When I first saw you_**

**_I already knew_**

**_There was something_**

**_Inside of you_**

**_Something I thought I would never find_**

**_Angel of mine_**

**_ _**

I hold the sleeping Bulma in my arms tightly. I bring my lips to her forehead and relax.

I lightly lay my head against the top of Bulma's. I'm free at last. Free from the gilded cage of my pain, free from the pain of my memories, free from the loneliness that surrounded me for so long.

She showed me how to live again. I never thought a woman like her could change me so much in such a short time.

**_ _**

**_I look at you_**

**_Looking to me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

**_Gonna love you cause you are so fine_**

**_Angel of Mine_**

**_ _**

Bulma stretches lazily and look sup into my eyes. I stare down at her with a slight smile buried within my features.

"God woman you sleep for a long time." I retorted trying to sound like my usual self, my cruel self. She just smiled and shook her head.

"God man don't you ever sleep?" she asked trying to hide a smile.

I laugh deep within myself. Funny she should mention it. I have been lying awake all night looking at the beautiful angel, my angel, lying beside me.

**_ _**

**_How you changed my world you'll never know_**

**_I'm different now_**

**_You've helped me grow_**

**_ _**

I shake my head slightly at pull her closer to me, planting a kiss into her hair, her long beautiful blue mane. I relax and breathe in deeply, smelling the scent of her hair. It smells like something very familiar to me but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"You smell beautiful…" I say lazily holding her closely to me.

"Thank-you." She giggled out. "But what do I smell like?"

She wriggled a bit awkwardly during the silence that followed. I couldn't quite remember what that scent was...

"You are a great kisser." She said slyly a few minutes later. I laughed lightly and I roll on top of her and bring my lips to hers for a furious kiss.

We break apart suddenly when the sound of wood cracking travels to our ears. We turn and look towards the door.

"BULMA!" it was Yamcha. He held the door handle to Bulma's room in his hand.

God next time Bulma and I have to remember to do this is my room instead of hers. 

**__**

**_You gave to my life_**

**_Shade from above_**

**_When I lose my hope_**

**_You show me love_**

**_I'm checking for you_**

**_You're right on time_**

**_Angel of mine_**

**_ _**

I let go of her and stand up and walk towards Yamcha. I realize I am naked so I furiously grab for something to cover myself. I find my pants and pull them onto me quickly and continue walking forwards towards Yamcha.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" Yamcha asked angrily glaring at me. If evil glares could kill I'd have been long gone by now.

I could hear rustling behind me. I turn my head slightly to see Bulma. Her naked body now covered with a pair of jeans and a bra.

"Yamcha…" she whispered as she comes to my side.

"What?" he spit out. I felt little bits of spit tingle against my face. Yuck.

I wipe my face with my arm and glare angrily at the stupid earthling.

"Get out of here!" I spit out trying to control my growing ki.

"I could tell you the same thing! Get out of my girlfriend's room!" he snarled. "If you don't I'll make you!"

**_ _**

**_Nothing means more to me_**

**_Than what we share_**

**_No one in this whole world_**

**_Can ever compare_**

**_I've got the way you move _**

**_Still on my mind_**

**_ _**

I tried to control myself but found I couldn't.

"You want a piece of me human?" I asked angrily.

"Ya I do Prime ape!" Yamcha spat out.

I lost it. I mean it. When someone calls me "Prime ape" I lose it. I dove at his throat and began choking him. We stumbled back and I threw him against the wall. In one last desperate struggle to save himself Yamcha pushed forwards and we went crashing through the railing above the stairs. We rolled down the stairs and we landed on our backs on the stone floor. The impact caused me to lose my grip so Yamcha went sprawling away from me.

I heard a scream and a light pounding of feet down the stairs. Bulma ran down and to me holding me upright.

"Vegeta are you alright?" she asked furiously trying to get me to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I took one look at Yamcha whom lay sprawled against the floor at the other side of the hall.

"Ya but he isn't."

Bulma glared over at Yamcha whom lay limp. She stood and ran over to him quickly. She stared down into his solemn face.

"Yamcha wake up." I could hear Bulma rasp out angrily.

Yamcha pushed his eyes open and sat upright.

"Bulma get out of the way." He commanded lightly tapping Bulma. She went sprawling against the floor.

I felt my body cringe. No body but no body pushes my woman!

Yamcha and I both pushed ourselves off of the ground and we walked towards each other until we stood with our noses a cm apart.

"How dare you rape my girlfriend?" Yamcha snapped.

I felt my ki growing to rapidly. I remembered the actions that had happened the night before. It was ***Bulma*** whom had run down to me. But I ***was*** the one standing outside without a shirt. It was both of our faults it had happened. We love each other. I didn't rape Bulma.

"Do you really think I'm that desperate that I would have to rape someone for pleasure?" I snapped.

"Yes." He smiled grimly.

Bulma stood and ran between us.

"Vegeta please…" she whispered.

"What?" I angrily spit out.

"This is between Yamcha and I now. Please…" she begged.

I felt my heart snap. She was sad. I knew she didn't want Yamcha to die, I personally don't see why not. It would just be one less baka to worry about.

I glared longingly down at Bulma and whispered a few things in saiyjin at her. She knew what they meant for I had told her the night before. She smiled lightly and whispered "that you" back to me in saiyjin. Yamcha did not look amused.

"What did he say to you Bulma?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing you should worry yourself with!" Bulma cursed out. I smiled and began to drag myself upstairs. As soon as the winding stairway left me out of site I sat down and listened intently to what was going on down the stairs.**__**

**_ _**

"Yamcha…" Bulma said quietly, a tint of fear racked her voice.

"I don't want to hear it Bulma! I know he rapped you! How dare he?" Yamcha yelled cursing.

I felt my anger well up again but I pressed my ki down. Yamcha wouldn't keep talking to Bulma if he knew I was listening.

"Yamcha please listen!" Bulma screamed angrily grabbing a hold of Yamcha's wrist as he began to stalk upstairs after me.

Yamcha turned angrily to face Bulma.

"Fine! What?" he spit out.

"It's my fault all of this happened!" she yelled. I could hear tones of sorrow racking her voice. She was going to start crying, I could tell.

I could hear Bulma's silent cries for help. I wanted, desperately, to run down the stairs and comfort her crying form.

"Nani?" Yamcha whispered harshly.

"It's my fault!" she began to sob right than. "Yamcha I have been just putting this off for a long time! I have meant to tell you…"

"What?" he whispered harshly.

"I don't love you Yamcha!" Bulma screamed. "I haven't for a long time!" she took a slight pause to get out another rack of sobs. "And another thing I love Vegeta with all my heart and nothing you can say will change that!"

"Nani…how long has this little thing between you and Vegeta been going on?" he rasped out.

"I don't know how long he's loved me…"

"He loves you?"

"Yes! He told me last night! The truth of the matter is Yamcha I have been in love with Vegeta since he first came to Earth and came to stay with my parents and I!"

"That doesn't answer my question! How long have you and Vegeta been doing this little thing?"

"Since last night around midnight! And another thing it isn't a little thing!" I peered around the corner of the stairs and looked down at the sobbing Bulma. She was trying her hardest to control her sobs, I could tell.

I could see Bulma staring angrily at the dazed Yamcha. "Don't look at me so hurt Yamcha! I know you've cheated on me numerous times so if you don't understand the way I feel tell yourself a lie. Tell yourself I did it to get back at you!" Bulma humphed and healed her head high. I was surprised that Bulma, my Bulma, my mate could act like that. I'm beginning to love her even more…

I relaxed and turned my body away from my peering position. I relaxed for a moment and closed my eyes leaning my head back against the stairwell. 

**_What you mean to me you'll never know_**

**_Deep inside I need to show_**

**_ _**

I came to suddenly to a scream. I rushed down the steps as quickly as possible to see Yamcha's right arm and hand wiped across the left side of him. It was obvious he had taken a swing a Bulma and hit.

I rushed down the stairs and knelt close to Bulma. I looked up teary eyed at the shocked Yamcha, shock and disbelief covered his features.

I held my beautiful mate close and picked her up. I held her close to me as I stocked up the stairs ignoring the dumbfounded Yamcha.

I laid Bulma down on her bed and kissed her hand softly. I felt anger, pain, sorrow, and a feeling for vengeance seek through me. I needed to kill him. But I would wait. I would wait to see what Bulma had to say about it first, I know it sounded wimpy but I knew she would have to approve.

I leaned down onto the bed and began to whisper things in my native tong. I leaned my head into my arms and I cried like a child. I was worried about Bulma, about how she would survive. I didn't know…

I can't live without her. If she dies I die to. It sounds funny because I have only known my true feelings for her one full day. But I think, no I know, that the feelings were there, though I didn't know it, since I first met her. When I first gazed upon her face I knew she was the one for me, my mate, my love. 

"Bulma baby I'll kill that man! I'll kill Yamcha for hurting you! I love you don't leave me!" I cried. I heard soft footsteps outside the door and I turned angrily to face the person leaning against the doorframe. It was Yamcha.

"What do you want?" I bit out angrily trying to control my feeling of utter dislikes and need to destroy the person standing before me.

"Just tell her when she wakes that I love her. Tell her when it ends she can come back to me. Take care of her for me Vegeta; I'll be back with her one day. I don't want her messed up when I do." And with that Yamcha left me struggling to keep myself under control.

**_ _**

**_You gave to my life_**

**_Shade from above_**

**_When I lose my hope_**

**_You show me love_**

**_I'm checking for you_**

**_You're right on time_**

**_Angel of Mine_**

**_ _**

Bulma awoke later that day to my complete and utter relief. I found myself, not to my control I might add, flinging my arms around her and holding her tightly when she came to.

"Oh god, Bulma, don't go like that. That son of a bitch how dare he hurt you!" I whispered angrily.

Bulma pushed held me at arms length and looked up into my eyes.

"What would you do if I broke up with you the way I broke up with Yamcha?" she asked after a moment.

I thought about it for a moment. I never thought of it that way.

"I would thank Kami for getting rid of you!" I smiled wickedly.

Bulma glared at me. "Oh shut it!" she snapped.

I smiled deep inside and lay down beside her. I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"You smell wonderful." I said. Déjà vu, no?

"Yes but what is the scent?"

I shrugged not having the slightest idea.

"Oh god Vegeta this is an easy one."

"No idea."

Bulma sighed in my embrace and I planted a kiss on the top of her knotted hair.

"I love you." She whispered after a while.

I rested against the pillows and shut my eyes as sleep finally over took me. I hadn't slept in at least 24 hours.

"I love you too…" I whispered as the grips of deep sleep fell onto me.

**_ _**

**_I never knew I could feel this strongly_**

**_And this is what I do_**

**_Every breath that I take_**

**_The love that we make_**

**_I only share it with you_**

**_ _**

I cannot begin to explain the love Bulma and I shared over the next while. We were as close as two mates could get. I trained during the day in the gravity chamber, Bulma usually sitting watching or working in plain view of me. We both ate breakfast, lunch and dinner, together in privacy. Bulma cooked (when she didn't want to I tried but always ended up ordering some good Japanese food). Her food, I must say, stinks. I usually order some take out when Bulma falls asleep. But I'm not the first to do this, no. Yamcha often did this, as I noticed, when he and Bulma were going out.

That I must say met its timely end, for good. With plenty of cursing from both Bulma and Yamcha and a lot of kisses from Bulma Yamcha has finally left Bulma for good. Bulma often, just to make him jealous, would drag me from my training out on a picnic at lunch. She makes me eat a perfect meal (it must be ordered or cooked by her mother because it actually tastes good but I wont get into that little fact…) that she never made Yamcha eat. That is the main reason I go with her (actually some good food for once) and the fact that Bulma kisses me after every bite. We always know when Yamcha is hiding behind a tree spying. Once I actually saw a ki power up of his that was red. Hmmmmmmm I wonder why that is? Is it because I stole his girl or should I say my girl?

I love Bulma very much. She has begun to change me in so many ways. When I was young (actually up to the point I was at before Bulma and I had that night together) I was alone. I didn't know I had any emotions but anger and hatred up until that point. She has taught me how to open the door to her, she has taught me how to love. She has also, unwittingly, taught me sorrow. Whenever Bulma goes away because of some sort of conference with Capsule Corp. or I go away training somewhere I feel sorrow. I miss her tremendously when we are apart. That's one of the reasons I stay within sight most of the time.

But one day our love went to the next level.

**_ _**

**_When I first saw you_**

# I already knew

**_There was something_**

**_Inside of you_**

**_Something I thought I would never find_**

**_Angel of mine_**

**_ _**

I must have been daydreaming about Bulma and I's relationship because I was sitting in the gravity room, with it turned to 1. I just sat there in a stretch and I can remember Bulma bursting in holding two white rods.

Bulma stuffed the two rods in my hands and told me to look at them. I just stared up at her confused and gazed down at the two white rods. + + on one and the other one said + + as well. I gazed up confused at her.

"What are these woman?" he barked out.

"Guess." She smiled slightly.

"I don't know. God woman I have stuff to do. If you want to play with little + + rods and stuff them into somebody's face why don't you go do that with your mother!" I barked out.

I could see Bulma's eyes well up with tears. What did I do? I didn't know what was going on; when I usually say something like that she usually just retorts some idiotic comeback and laughs. Now, at something pretty unimportant she's crying.

"I wanted you to see them first Vegeta!" she held back the sobs that threatened to rack her body. "They are tests."

"What kind of tests?" I asked quizzically.

**_ _**

**_You gave to my life_**

**_Shade from above_**

**_When I lose my hope_**

**_You show me love_**

**_I'm checking for you_**

**_You're right on time_**

**_Angel of Mine_**

**_ _**

"Pregnancy tests!" she cried flinging her arms in the air and sobbing.

I gazed down shocked at them. Bulma had told me about her taking them a while back after our first night together. She told me she just wanted to make sure she wasn't pregnant. But one week ago we came together and I guess this means something pretty serious…

"+ + on both. Oh god Bulma this means…" I trailed off afraid to finish my sentence. I gulped and finished it quickly "your pregnant."

"Yes you baka! I'm pregnant!" I saw more tears and sobs come along and I stood grasping her in my arms.

"It's alright Bulma. Shh. It's going to be just fine. You'll be fine."

"How can it be fine Vegeta? We're going to be parents in nine months and your going off to battle in 21!" she screamed angrily. "I don't want to be alone raising a child Vegeta! I don't want to be unmarried and have a child either!" she bit back more sobs. "What's going to happen now?"

I held her tightly to me.

"Bulma you're everything to me. You've changed me so much over the past few months we have been together. You have taught me how to love! I'm sure Bulma over the next nine months…" I breathed in deeply amazed at what I was saying. "…That you can teach me how to be a parent."

She laughed lightly. "I'm not sure I can. I've never been a parent."

"Than we'll ask your parents to teach us. They'll help us, I'm sure of it. Bulma I love you so much and I'm not going to leave you as a single parent to raise a child all-alone. I love you Bulma don't forget that." I pulled Bulma in close to me and she wept into me. She controlled herself a few minutes later.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Ya."

It took me a moment to realize what I was doing. I was being companionate. This was usually someone else's field, even Bulma's. NOT MINE!

Trust me this wont happen often.

**_ _**

**_How you changed my world you'll never know_**

**_I'm different now_**

**_You've helped me grow_**

**_ _**

I breathed in deeply as I smelt the beautiful sent in her hair. It was the same scent I loved so much, the same scent she had in her hair the night we first came together.

"Thank-you." Bulma whispered kindly. "I need you with me these nine months. You ***have* **to be with me at times, like when I go into labor."

I gulped. "Ya. I promise." Bulma smiled and rested her head closer to me. I felt a slight rumble within me and Bulma gazed up into my eyes quizzically.

"Vegeta."

"Ya."

"Your stomach's rumbling."

"Ya."

Bulma broke away from me and took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen. She dug into the fridge and found some strawberries.

"Do you like strawberries?" she asked looking up into my eyes pleadingly. She looked like she wanted some.

"I don't know. Never had them before."

Bulma smiled and took some out form the fridge along with some whipped cream. She took some bowls down and served some strawberries to both of us and topped them with plenty of whipped cream.

We both sat down at the table and I breathed in the scent of the strawberries and whipped cream.

"Bulma you have a scent in your hair. I first realized it when we came together for the first time. I smelt it today again. Don't ever change that scent."

"What scent would that be?" Bulma asked. "Do you know it now? I remember you didn't before."

I smiled wickedly at my beautiful angel. I love her, she's changed me so much, and now she's going to have my baby. She will be the mother of my child; I couldn't have chosen anyone better if I searched my whole life.

I felt good knowing now I knew what the scent was and I could prove to Bulma that I know her and what she likes. After two months that scent no longer troubled me.

**_ _**

**_I look at you looking at me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

**_Checking for you_**

**_You're right on time_**

# Angel of Mine

"Strawberries and cream."

The end

How was that? I liked it very much. Sorry I realized _My Only Love_ couldn't come out for a little while until _With Arms Wide Open_ comes out. Do not be surprised if it has a different title.

Please review my story or e-mail me. Thanx for reading!

Katie


End file.
